custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Punish...or be Punished
prelude The regular scedule of a Kuai's life: -Wake up -Eat a good breakfast -Take the usual rounds of patrol -Kill any Enemies you encounter -Go back home and have dinner Sounds simple, right? Not when there's another Kuai around that wants the Agnoka for himself... Chapter I It started one day when I was taking the usual rounds. My route of patrol was to fly from the north island of Gahru Nui to the southeastern one, guard the Agnoka-Suva for eight hours, then fly back to the north island. Today, I came to the Agnoka-Suva and greeted the other Kuai on patrol there. "Hey, Mekinru! How've you been?" Lijuhen greeted me. I smiled at him, but i was looking at something behind him. It was another Kuai; one of Magnetism. I walked past Lihujen towards the lurking Kuai. "Hey, Mekinru? Mekinru, where are you...Mekinru? Do you hear me?1?" In fact, I wasn't listening to Lihujen. I recognized the Kuai of Magnetism as my friend, Cerysk, but he didn't see me. I saw him enter the opening in the Agnoka-Suva, and he was saying to himself, "The Kanohi Agnoka...it's mine now...with its power..." Cerysk stopped. I saw him lift the Agnoka from its pedastal. He looked at it and turned around. He jumped; surprised to see Lihujen, Triando, Ruakai, and me standing there. "Oh! Er...hi, there!" Cerysk stammered, "I was just...er...um--" at this he ran past us, but Ruakai used his Kualsi and appeared in Cerysk's path, blocking his way. Lihujen and Triando both jumped at Cerysk, but the Kuai of Magnetism used his magnet staff to repell my friends. While Cerysk did this, he didn't notice that he had dropped the Agnoka. The Great Mask started to glow. The glowing got more intense so that it blinded me, and it shook violently. Then, what I feared would happen, did happen. A blast of energy came from the mask and hit Cerysk. He started to loose his red and grey coloring; his armor turned a protordermic-grey. "No!!!!" I screamed. But I could do nothing to save my friend; the Agnoka had cursed Cerysk by draining his element from him. Cerysk fell to his knees; weakened by the drainage. Chapter II My other friends locked energy restraints around Cerysk's four arms. Then they did something that surprised me. "You didn't try to stop Cerysk." said Triando. "Wah?!? What do you mean?" I stammered. "What Cerysk did was against the Kuai oath." Lihujen stated. "Well, yes...I know that..." "Your act of doing nothing is also against the Kuai oath." I paused, thinking over what Lihujen said. "Now guys...you're not going to turn me in for that...nobody saw it but you guys..." "The Great One could be seeing us. He could tell Vertiwen. Then we'd all be punished." replied Ruakai. My mouth hung open; I was unsure of what to say next. Before I knew it, my friends had bound in energy restraints, just like Cerysk. My friends dragged my through the forest towards the Kuai capital, Iwa. Chapter III Iwa was a city you did not want to be dragged on the ground to by you friends. Iwa was not only a capital city, but a prision city. Yes, Iwa is the place where they imprision and execute criminal Kuai. I felt like I had let down every Kuai in Gahru Nui. I had worked up to achieving the posistion of a Suva-Guard, and I had lost that. I didn't know how I could ever redeem myself. I dazed out while I was being dragged, and don't remember any of our journey to Iwa. --- When I finally woke up, we had arrived at Iwa. I was dragged all the way to the Kuai supreme court, where Judge Vertiwen would be waiting. Vertiwen was the best judge ever known, if you're simply watching the trial. On the other hand, if you're being dragged up the steps, into the courtroom, by the most respected Suva-Guards, then Vertiwen is you're biggest enemy. With his Kanohi Rode and his Staff of Judgement, the guilty have no hope. That is what I felt when we where finally standing face-to-face with Judge Vertiwen: hopeless. The trial was quick (as was every trial) and I was surprised; Cerysk and I had gotten it easier that most Kuai would have. Cerysk was to be sent to prision for 100 years, and I would go to prision for 35 years. This sounds a lot better when your where certain that execution was your fate. Chapter IV It is my fourth day in prision. It is very lonely down here, and I miss my Razor Hooks. Before I was arrested, I would sit in on a chair in my house and sharpen them until they glistened in the firelight like a... well, I don't know what they glistened like, but they were beautiful. But, the guards took them away, all four of them. There is absolutely nothing to do down here except sleep and try to see out the barred window up near the ceiling. But so far, I am horribly bored. If four days is this bad, I can hardly imagine 35 years. I look up to the barred window, and I see the faint glint of light from the rising sun. Ah, morning, I thought, now that's five days in prision. I cross the four tally marks with a stick, and I gaze at the faded tally marks from other Kuai that have been in this cell. Six hours later, I am aroused from by sleep by one of the guards. "Hey, you," he tapped the bars of my cell with a spoon, "breakfast time." The guard opened a little door in the cell wall and handed me a plate of food. He closed and locked the little door, and I heard him walk to the cell next to mine. These cells only have bars in the front, and the other walls are stone. This is to prevent the prisioners from talking to each other and planning a potential breakout. I started into my breakfast gratefully. At least it's one more thing to do, I thought. I was served the same thing that I had for breakfast yesterday, as well as the day before. In fact, I realized that I had been served the same thing every morning. I sighed. Yep, this will get boring, too. When I had finished my meal, slid the plate under the door of my cell and looked around my cell. I noticed that one of the stones seemed loose in the north wall. I gently pushed it, and it slid out of its place into the cell north of me. I looked through the hole left by the stone and saw a young Kuai of Plasma. "Hey!" I whispered, "hey you!" He looked up and came to the hole in the wall. "Hi," he said in a friendly voice, "I'm, uh, Ceinu. What's your name?" "My name's Mekinru," I replied, "so, uh, why are you in Iwa Prision?" Ceinu hesitated before responding, "I, uh, er, stole Vertiwen's Staff of Judgement." I raised an eyebrow in surprise, and he continued, "It was a joke, c'mon! I'm only here for 9 months. So what did you do?" "I broke the Kuai Oath by violating rule #2." I mumbled. "Ooh, that's too bad," replied Ceinu. He continued on to tell me his life story. Then I realized one thing: I wasn't bored anymore. Chapter V coming soon... Characters *Mekinru *Lihujen *Cerysk *Triando *Ruakai *Judge Vertiwen Category:The Archlord's Troop Category:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii Category:Stories